Au Plus Violent Orage
by Aphrodite's Law
Summary: Clarke et Lexa se perdent en quelques mois, puis se retrouvent deux ans plus tard, pleines d'amour comme de colère.


**3 Janvier 2017**

\- Je t'aime… et toi aussi je t'aime… vous allez tellement me manquer.

\- Attends, tu fais ta déclaration d'amour à mes seins là ?

\- Evidemment.

\- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?

\- Shhh ils vont t'entendre. Deux mois sans moi, tu penses qu'ils vont s'y faire ?

\- T'es pas possible.

\- C'est un non ça. Ne vous inquiétez pas les amours, je ne vous oublierai pas. De toute façon ça ne risque pas avec le nombre de photos que j'ai de vous—

\- Lexa !

\- _Aie._

 **15 Février 2017**

\- Lexa, je ne comprends pas… tu m'avais dit deux mois…

\- Je sais, je sais, mais l'agence aime beaucoup mon travail et m'a proposé d'allonger jusqu'en août. Clarke, j'adore tellement ce que je fais ici. L'équipement est dingue, la team, l'ambiance… Et je suis sure que toi aussi t'adorerais la ville.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas prendre de vacances en plein milieu d'un semestre.

\- C'est pour ça que je pensais plutôt à autre chose… Enfin, tu vois, j'ai regardé des annonces d'écoles et beaucoup recherchent des profs d'arts plastiques. Bon c'est dans le publique et pas toujours les meilleurs quartiers de Los Angeles, mais tu pourrais—

\- Tu veux que je quitte un poste universitaire à Columbia pour me retrouver à enseigner le dessin dans le publique ?

\- J'ai fais mon éducation dans un lycée publique tu sais, il y a pas que des délinquants et des idiots.

\- Ne mets pas des mots dans ma bouche, je ne dis pas ça en mal. Ce n'est juste pas pareil que les opportunités que j'ai ici. Les étudiants prennent mes cours parce que ça les intéresse. Ils sont passionnés. Et puis mon contrat avec la galerie de Sinclair va surement se renouveler en juin... Je ne peux pas me déraciner comme ça. Je ne suis pas comme toi.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

\- Lexa ? Je suis désolée…

\- Non, c'est moi. Je savais que c'était con de te proposer ça.

\- Non, mon amour, ça me touche. C'est juste pas possible pour le moment.

\- Je sais.

\- Bon, je… je vais devoir y aller. Raven et Niylah m'attendent pour déjeuner.

\- C'est qui Niylah déjà ?

\- Elle est prof de dance à Tisch. Très gentille.

\- Hétéro ?

\- Lexa…

\- Désolée. C'est le manque de toi.

\- Tu me manques aussi… encore quelques mois alors.

\- Oui. Prépare toi car quand je rentre je vais te garder dans notre lit toute une semaine.

\- Mmm tu me fais rêver.

\- Je t'aime, Clarke.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Plus que tout.

 **19 Mai 2017**

\- J'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit, dit Clarke avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Ah oui ? C'était bien, j'espère.

\- Plutôt oui.

\- Tu veux…?

\- Oui.

\- Retire ta robe.

Clarke s'exécuta, passant sa petite robe noire à pois blancs au-dessus de sa tête. Comme d'habitude elle se sentit un peu étrange à faire ça devant la petite caméra de son ordinateur, surtout que de son côté Lexa était plutôt pixélisée, mais le désir entre ses jambes était impossible à ignorer.

\- Maintenant ton soutien-gorge et ta culotte… plus lentement.

Clarke prit son temps à se dénuder, sentant son cœur battre la chamade alors que Lexa l'observait. Elle jeta son soutien-gorge quelque part derrière elle et se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle fit glisser sa culotte le long de ses jambes.

\- Satisfaite ? demanda-t-elle.

A en voir les yeux noircis de Lexa s'attarder sur ses seins, elle eut déjà sa réponse.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je veux être avec toi. Détends toi et ferme les yeux…

\- Je t'avoue que j'ai gardé mes chaussettes.

\- Ça m'est égal. Touche toi, mon amour. Je vais te faire jouir.

 **1er Juin 2017**

\- Au final j'ai accepté les deux cours pour l'été. Introduction à la Sérigraphie et puis Anatomie Artistique. Je commence lundi après-midi.

\- Programmes chargés, non ? demanda Lexa.

\- Très. J'espère assurer les deux. Je m'étais promise de prendre du temps pour mes propres projets mais ça va être compliqué.

\- Tes toiles sur l'exploration urbaine ?

\- Surtout, oui.

\- Elles sont tellement belles, Clarke. Brutales mais intenses. Tu les as montré à Sinclair ?

\- Pas encore. Je pense qu'il préfère la couleur de toute façon. Sa galerie c'est que du pop explosif.

\- Pas faux.

\- Et puis au niveau de l'argent… c'est mieux de donner les cours.

\- Pas au détriment de ton bonheur.

\- Ça va, je suis heureuse.

\- Sure ?

\- Ma petite amie revient à la fin de l'été. Je peux tenir jusque là.

\- Clarke, je… à vrai dire, il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

 **2 Juin 2017**

\- DEUX ANS ?

\- Ça ne m'aide pas quand tu hurles, Raven.

\- Pardon, pardon, mais… _putain_. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? Deux ans quand même !

\- Je sais.

\- Vous aurez 29 ans.

\- Merci, vraiment, j'étais incapable de faire le calcul sans toi.

Clarke tira le drap du lit jusqu'à son cou. Ses yeux piquèrent encore mais elle n'eut plus la force de pleurer. Raven s'allongea à ses côtés, au dessus du drap.

\- Bordel, Clarke, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu veux que j'aille à Los Angeles pour la secouer un bon coup ?

\- A quoi bon ? Elle a fait son choix.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là-bas ? Je pensais qu'elle photographiait que des galas de gros riches. C'est si passionnant ?

\- Non, ils lui confient plutôt des photoshoots et des pubs maintenant. Ses clients l'adorent et son agence a sauté sur l'opportunité. Je suis sure que dans quelques mois ils l'enverront faire des couvertures de magazines.

\- Oui mais bon, elle trouvait beaucoup de travail à New York aussi. Pourquoi c'est si spécial à Los Angeles ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Les palmiers, l'hiver moins froid, les mannequins en bikini.

\- Arrête. Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

\- Et pourtant elle va accepter le nouveau contrat.

\- Clarke…

\- Deux ans. Avant c'était deux mois, puis six… Elle ne reviendra pas, Raven.

\- Mais si. Et puis l'avion NYC - LA n'est vraiment pas si cher. Il y a bien des weekends où vous pourrez vous voir. Ou les fêtes, merde. Thanksgiving, Noël. Vous n'êtes pas le premier couple à vivre dans deux Etats différents. Je comprends que ça soit dur, mais vous vous aimez trop pour que ça ne marche pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir, Rae. J'ai besoin de la sentir, l'embrasser, la voir à la maison après une journée de merde. Je veux ma petite amie, pas un fantôme. Et je me déteste d'avoir ces pensées parce que sa carrière décolle. Elle s'épanouit et de mon côté c'est pareil. J'adore enseigner à Columbia ; je me suis battue pour. Et j'adore New York. Mais Lexa… c'est l'amour de ma vie.

\- Va la voir.

\- Si je pouvais—

\- Tu peux. On est vendredi soir. T'enseignes que lundi aprèm. Tu pars demain, tu rentres dimanche soir.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle a un shoot qui lui prendra la journée demain.

\- On s'en fout, elle va bien rentrer chez elle à un moment donné ! T'as son adresse ?

\- Oui…

\- Je te prends ton billet ; cadeau d'anniversaire avant l'heure ! Tu prépares un sac à dos avec tes affaires et puis demain matin je te conduis à l'aéroport.

\- Raven, c'est complètement dingue—

\- Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? C'est toi même qui m'as dit que t'allais glander comme une ado déprimée ce weekend !

Clarke se releva du lit, tiraillée. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir voir Lexa… mais seulement une nuit dans ses bras ne serait pas assez. L'idée de la quitter dimanche après seulement s'être retrouvées lui fit déjà mal au cœur. Mais l'alternative était de ne pas la voir du tout.

\- Clarke… ne te pose pas trop de questions, d'accord ? dit Raven. Va voir l'amour de ta vie et puis le reste tu oublies. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Je vais prendre ton ticket tout de suite.

\- Attends.

Clarke tira Raven contre elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

\- Merci.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu reviens dimanche heureuse et bien baisée.

\- Raven !

 **3 Juin 2017**

Clarke et Raven arrivèrent à l'aéroport LaGuardia à 8h du matin. Si Raven était à fond dans son café, ce n'était pas trop le cas de Clarke qui espérait pouvoir se rendormir dans l'avion. Elle étreignit sa meilleure amie encore une fois avant qu'elles ne se séparent aux postes de contrôles de sécurité.

Avec seulement un sac à dos, Clarke vadrouilla dans les magasins de l'aéroport à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Lexa. Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre que des peluches kitsch, t-shirts pour touristes, ou babioles que Clarke savait pertinemment bien ne plairait pas à Lexa. Il fallait bien l'avouer, sa copine avait des goûts plutôt luxueux. Elle n'était pas dépensière, loin de là, mais lorsqu'elle achetait quelque chose pour se faire plaisir ou gâter ses proches, c'était rarement de la pacotille. Au final Clarke lui prit un flacon de son parfum préféré.

Le vol fut plus long que prévu, presque six heures passées dans un ciel plutôt agité. Clarke réussit à dormir la moitié du temps, puis passa l'autre à regarder _Mulholland Drive_. L'atterrissage se fut en douceur et les passagers furent inviter à sortir au compte goutte. Plus tard, lorsque Clarke sortit enfin du terminal, elle remarqua les nombreuses personnes qui attendaient leurs proches ou les accueillaient avec de larges sourires et fortes étreintes. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en s'imaginant Lexa, portant sa veste en cuir et ses lunettes de soleil, l'accueillir avec son sourire taquin et ses lèvres impatientes. Lexa se serait surement arrangée pour venir la chercher, mais Clarke savait qu'elle travaillait et ne voulait pas la forcer à changer son emploi du temps.

Elle prit un Uber et regarda le paysage défiler alors que son estomac se noua de plus en plus. Et si Lexa ne revenait pas chez elle ce soir ? Et si elle avait une soirée de prévue ? Et si elle n'était pas contente d'être prise au dépourvue ? Clarke tapota son doigt sur son téléphone sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, se demandant si elle devait l'appeler après tout, lui dire qu'elle était là…

Elle se perdit longtemps dans ses pensées, tiraillée entre sa joie d'être dans la même ville que Lexa et sa peur que sa visite soit un échec complet. Elle n'avait qu'une nuit ici… elle ne pouvait pas la gâcher. C'était fou et surréel, mais maintenant c'était fait. Clarke voulait en profiter le plus possible.

\- On est arrivés, lui dit le conducteur.

Clarke cligna des yeux et sentit son cœur se soulever lorsqu'elle aperçut l'immeuble en face duquel ils étaient garés. Elle remercia le conducteur et sortit de la voiture, un peu sonnée. L'immeuble était assez simple, élégant, mais Clarke avait complètement oublié que l'entrée était protégée par une grille noire. Et ça c'était sans parler de la porte d'entrée derrière qui s'ouvrait par clé ou par l'interphone.

\- Et merde, soupira-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de rentrer discrètement. Le fantasme de toquer à la porte de Lexa et la surprendre disparut bien vite. Clarke s'était tellement emballée sur les détails qu'elle avait oublié de penser aux choses plus évidentes.

Elle s'assit sur le trottoir plutôt propre et passa une main sur sa nuque toujours un peu raide depuis le vol. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Raven :

 **De Clarke à Raven :**

 **_** Coincée devant son immeuble.

 **_** Dis moi que je ne suis pas pathétique.

La réponse fut rapide :

 **De Raven à Clarke :**

 **_** Ah merde ! Attends que quelqu'un ouvre et puis faufile toi derrière.

 **_** Tu n'es pas pathétique, elle va adorer !

 **De Clarke à Raven :**

 **_** Le problème c'est qu'il y a une grille et puis une porte d'entrée.

 **De Raven à Clarke :**

 **_** Putain elle vit chez le maire ou quoi ? Au pire tu t'expliques à la personne.

 **_** Va te prendre un Starbucks ou quelque chose.

 **De Clarke à Raven :**

 **_** Ok, je te tiens au courant.

 **De Raven à Clarke :**

 **_** Tu seras trop distraite par sa tête entre tes jambes.

 **De Clarke à Raven :**

 **_** Un jour tu vas trouver l'amour de ta vie et je vais t'en faire baver.

 **De Raven à Clarke :**

 **_** Raven Reyes est indomptable !

Clarke laissa échapper un rire avant de surfer un peu sur ses réseaux sociaux. Elle remarqua une nouvelle photo d'Octavia et Lincoln et sourit face à leur bonheur - ces deux là étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Après dix minutes à regarder des vidéos de chiots sur Facebook, Clarke chercha enfin le café le plus proche. Elle se dépêcha de se rendre au Starbucks et commanda un Americano malgré le soleil tapant. Il n'y aurait que ça pour la réveiller.

Elle était à dix pas de l'immeuble lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme avec des écouteurs ouvrir la grille noire. Clarke se précipita vers l'entrée et attrapa de justesse la grille bien plus lourde que prévue.

\- Attendez ! S'il vous plait !

Trop tard. La porte d'entrée de l'immeuble se referma derrière le garçon plutôt pressé. Clarke grimpa les trois petites marches et essaya de l'ouvrir en vain.

Bon. Au moins elle n'était pas en dehors de la grille. Elle fixa son regard sur l'interphone et trouva le numéro de porte de Lexa : 316. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle se racla la gorge et appuya sur le bouton. Une voix féminine un peu accentuée répondît rapidement :

\- _Oui ?_

Clarke recula, surprise par la voix qui n'était en rien celle de Lexa. Pourtant c'était le bon numéro. Le cœur de Clarke se mit à battre plus rapidement.

\- Euh, je… c'est FedEx. J'ai besoin d'une signature pour un paquet.

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, sachant très bien qu'elle mentait horriblement mal. Au moins c'était plus ou moins crédible…

\- _Ok !_ dit la voix.

Un _bzz_ retentit et puis le clic de la porte. Clarke la poussa et laissa échapper un grand soupir. Voilà, c'était fait, elle était enfin à l'intérieur. Le problème c'est que rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait prévu. Qui était cette femme ?

Clarke se sentit soudainement mal. Elle décida de boire quelques gorgées de son café pour se calmer, puis prit une grande inspiration avant de monter les marches aussi lentement que possible. Une fois arrivée au troisième, elle finit son café et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Avec un peu d'espoir elle ne ressemblait pas trop à un zombie.

Clarke se trouva devant la porte 316 et faillit faire tomber son portable tellement elle tremblait. Elle toqua à la porte.

Elle avait bien compris qu'une autre femme se trouvait là, mais la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait c'était un mannequin d'au moins dix centimètres de plus qu'elle à la peau sombre et parfaitement lisse, des yeux d'un vert profond et absolument captivant, et une chevelure sortie d'une pub L'Oréal. Avec sa natte faite à la va-vite, ses yeux fatigués, et sa petite taille, Clarke se sentit comme un microbe.

\- J'avais peur que vous vous soyez perdue dans l'immeuble ! dit l'inconnue avec un grand sourire. Vous avez un colis pour Lexa ?

\- Euh, oui, je… enfin non…

\- J'arrive, j'arrive ! retentit la voix de Lexa depuis une autre chambre.

Elle apparut enfin, au plus grand plaisir de Clarke, portant une chemise blanche bien cintrée et un slim noir. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, plus ondulés, et sa peau magnifiquement bronzée faisait ressortir ses yeux verts. Bien que confuse face à l'Amazone à côté d'elle, Clarke n'avait d'yeux que pour sa petite amie.

\- Clarke ? s'étonna Lexa. Oh mon dieu !

Clarke n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa petite amie la serrait fort dans ses bras avec un sourire à en éblouir plus d'une.

\- Oh mon amour, tu es vraiment là.

\- Je suis là, sourit Clarke, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Lexa.

Lexa dut se rappeler qu'elles n'étaient pas seules car elle se tourna rapidement vers la femme à côté d'elle.

\- Oh Costia, excuse moi. Je te présente Clarke, ma petite amie dont je t'ai parlé. Clarke, je te présente Costia. On travaille ensemble sur son lookbook.

\- Enchantée, dit Costia en tendant la main.

Clarke la serra avec un petit sourire. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer à quel point sa main était douce. Bon sang, cette femme n'avait rien à envier à personne. Et Lexa non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait l'air… complètement épanouie. Et belle comme jamais. Les peurs et le doute de Clarke s'évaporèrent rapidement. Lexa l'admirait comme si elle était en plein rêve, et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de se perdre dans son regard.

\- Je pense que je vais vous laisser, dit Costia en riant.

Lexa sembla se réveiller.

\- Merde, je suis désolée, on n'a pas fini le shoot—

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on remettra le reste à une prochaine fois, OK ?

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Absolument pas. Profitez de votre temps ensemble. Je vais ranger mes costumes et mon bordel d'accessoires et puis je file.

\- Je vais t'aider, assura Lexa avant que Costia ne retourne dans le salon. Lexa prit la main de Clarke et la serra gentiment. Je me dépêche. Tu veux quelque chose en attendant ? Il y a du café et du thé.

Clarke secoua la tête.

\- La seule chose que je veux c'est toi, murmura-t-elle.

Lexa fixa ses yeux sur ses lèvres. Elles mourraient d'envie de s'embrasser mais savaient pertinemment bien qu'une fois qu'elles commençaient, pas même la présence de Costia ne pourrait les arrêter.

\- Je vais poser mes affaires et me rafraichir un peu le visage, annonça Clarke avec un petit sourire secret.

\- D'accord. La salle de bain est juste à droite.

Lexa s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et l'embrassa finalement dans le cou avec une sensualité qui fit frémir Clarke de désir.

\- Je vais t'accueillir comme il se doit… susurra Lexa.

Clarke ne manqua pas de regarder les fesses et jambes de sa petite amie alors qu'elle repartit aider Costia dans le salon.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Clarke se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et défit rapidement sa natte. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir lui confirma qu'elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée, mais avec la façon dont Lexa l'avait regardé… embrassée… Clarke s'était sentie désirable. Peu importe si sa robe puait l'avion et qu'elle ne faisait pas 1m78.

La chambre de Lexa était propre et rangée, ce qui bien sur n'étonna pas Clarke. Sa petite amie avait du sang militaire dans les veines.

Clarke enleva ses ballerines puis regarda les quelques photos que Lexa avait accroché au mur ou posé sur une commode. Il y avait surtout des clichés d'elle ou de leur relation. Clarke reconnue une photo en particulier que Lexa avait prise alors qu'elle sortait de la douche. Elle était de profil avec la serviette autour de sa poitrine et ses cheveux blonds trempés, la buée masquant le miroir derrière elle. C'était une des photos favorites de Lexa, mais Clarke rougissait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle la voyait. Au contraire de Lexa, elle avait eu une éducation plutôt puritaine avant de s'émanciper et s'épanouir à New York.

\- T'inquiètes pas, mon amour, dit Lexa à l'entrée de la chambre. Personne d'autre ne rentre ici…

Clarke sentit son cœur battre la chamade et son désir se décupler.

\- Elle est partie ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Embrasse moi.

En deux grandes foulées, Lexa prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa enfin. Clarke gémit dans sa bouche, tirant Lexa vers elle jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, puis Clarke sentit les mains de Lexa descendre jusqu'à ses seins, ses hanches, ses cuisses.

\- Oh, Clarke, Clarke, répéta Lexa, ses lèvres posant de multiples baisers le long de son cou. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

\- J'en pouvais plus, gémit Clarke. J'avais besoin de te sentir, t'avoir contre moi, en m-moi—

Lexa ne se fit pas prier. Elle remonta la robe en coton de Clarke au dessus de ses hanches puis glissa sa main dans sa culotte pour caresser son intimité déjà chaude et mouillée.

\- Oh putain, dit Lexa avec une voix rauque. Je suis en plein rêve.

\- Lexa, s-s'il te plaît—

\- Dis moi ce que tu veux.

Lexa baissa sa tête pour déposer des baisers dans le décolleté de sa robe. Elle mourrait d'envie de prendre son temps, mais Clarke glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, supplia-t-elle avec autant de désir que de tendresse.

Lexa captura ses lèvres puis la pénétra petit à petit avec deux doigts. Elle commença des va-et-vient lents qui eurent le don de torturer Clarke.

\- Comme ça ? demanda Lexa.

\- Plus vite, Lex, pitié…

Lexa répondit aux demandes de Clarke et plus, son rythme devenant effréné. Elle la prit avidement contre le mur, enivrée par son odeur, ses gémissements de plaisir, la façon dont ses cuisses tremblaient, le goût de ses lèvres… Lexa n'avait plus qu'une envie c'était de la faire trembler dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le summum de son plaisir.

Elle utilisa son pouce pour caresser le bouton gorgé de désir et sourit lorsque Clarke poussa un petit cri.

\- Oh mon dieu, t'arrête pas, t'arrête pas…

Lexa n'en avait aucune intention. Elle continua ses va-et-vient jusqu'à ce que les muscles de Clarke se contractent et qu'elle gémit fort dans ses bras, ses ongles créant des petites lunes dans le bas du dos de Lexa.

\- Je te tiens, Lexa murmura avec affection. Elle ralentit ses mouvements jusqu'à ce que Clarke pousse un dernier petit gémissement, puis elle retira ses doigts afin de les porter jusqu'à sa bouche.

\- J'ai changé ? demanda Clarke, les yeux complètement voilés par son désir à la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

Lexa eut un sourire satisfait avant de remonter la robe de Clarke au dessus de sa tête. Elle dégrafa ensuite son soutien-gorge, ressentant un certain sentiment de pouvoir lorsqu'elle eut Clarke complètement nue devant elle.

\- Oui. T'es encore plus belle, sourit-elle.

Elles s'allongèrent finalement sur le lit pour continuer leurs ébats, cette fois-ci de façon plus langoureuse, plus patiente… Lexa redécouvrit le corps de Clarke à coups de langues, de caresses, de baisers, puis se laissa enfin faire dominé pour succomber à son propre plaisir. Clarke n'en demanda que plus.

 **4 Juin 2017**

Clarke se réveilla dans les bras de Lexa, son nez effleurant le cou délicieux et marqué de sa petite amie. Elle posa ses lèvres tendrement contre les quelques suçons parsemés. Lexa lui caressa le bas du dos et poussa quelques mèches blondes derrière l'oreille de Clarke.

\- Tu dois rentrer quand ? murmura-t-elle.

\- Le vol est à 22h.

\- C'est tard heure New York. Tu vas essayer de dormir dans l'avion ?

\- Oui surement. Ça ne devrait pas être dur, tu m'as complètement épuisé.

Lexa sourit contre sa peau.

\- Je peux te fatiguer encore plus si tu veux…

Clarke releva sa tête avec un sourire paresseux. Elle se sentait incroyablement bien, au chaud dans les bras de Lexa, leurs poitrines l'une contre l'autre, leurs cheveux en bataille (et quelle belle bataille !).

\- T'es insatiable.

\- Tu t'es vue ?

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça. T'es magnifique. Tu t'es fais des mèches ?

\- Non, c'est le soleil californien…

\- Trop sexy.

\- Ça je le sais bien, vu la vitesse à laquelle je t'ai fait jouir, dit Lexa d'un air taquin.

\- Quand t'es arrogante comme ça, j'ai juste envie de te donner des coups de coussins.

Lexa éclata de rire avant de retourner Clarke sur son dos et s'installer confortablement au dessus d'elle. Elle caressa un de ses seins avec sa main et posa un baiser sur l'autre.

\- Tu parles de ces coussins là…?

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle tira Lexa vers elle et perdit ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure.

\- Je t'aime trop, Lexa Woods.

\- Oh mais il n'y a pas de "trop" en matière d'amour. Laisse moi te le prouver.

Elles sortirent du lit une belle heure plus tard, Clarke très satisfaite et Lexa plus affectueuse que jamais. Ça lui avait manqué de toucher Clarke, embrasser sa peau, caresser ses courbes entre deux conversations sur tout et rien. Lexa était plutôt énergétique et ambitieuse par nature, alors ses matinées étaient habituellement peu languissantes. Mais avec Clarke elle adorait rester au lit à paresser.

Après un petit-déjeuner copieux, elles entrèrent dans la salle de bain comme deux ados enivrées, s'embrassant les épaules, le cou, flirtant avec quelques chatouilles, sourires, et Je t'aime entre chaque baiser. Elles se regardèrent dans le miroir, Lexa avec ses bras autour de la taille de Clarke, son menton sur son épaule.

\- Un jour c'est trop court, dit-elle.

\- Je sais, mon amour.

\- Tu reviendras ?

\- Et toi tu pourrais venir les weekends ?

Lexa sentit la question comme une pique.

\- C'est compliqué… Comme tu as vu j'ai que les dimanches de libre maintenant. Et encore, pas toujours.

\- Tu m'as pas dit que tu travaillais autant…

Lexa fit la moue.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.

\- C'est juste que ça fait beaucoup, non ? Clarke s'inquiéta malgré tout.

\- Parfois oui, mais j'aime ce que je fais. Le travail de l'agence est pas toujours créatif, mais certains clients ont parlé de moi à leurs proches et donc… j'essaye de caser des sessions les samedis. Je travaille avec eux sur ce qu'ils veulent, mais ils me font confiance niveau créativité. Ça me donne tellement d'énergie.

\- Oui je vois ça… t'es comme une pile électrique, sourit Clarke.

\- Mmm ça c'est tout toi…

Clarke croisa son regard dans le miroir. Elle remarqua un flacon de parfum qu'elle ne reconnut pas sur le rebord du lavabo et sentit une petite boule se former dans son ventre.

\- T'as changé de parfum ?

\- Oui. L'autre était trop fruité.

\- Ah.

\- T'aimes pas ?

\- Si. Enfin je ne sais pas. C'est ce que tu portais hier ?

\- Oui.

\- J'aime beaucoup alors. Ça te va bien.

Lexa sourit avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de sa belle.

\- Toi t'en as pas besoin. Clarke Griffin au naturel c'est la meilleure odeur du monde.

\- Tu parles ; je pue la sueur.

Lexa embrassa sa joue.

\- Tu sens comme toi et moi après des heures à se faire l'amour.

\- Donc, la sueur.

\- Oh ça m'avait manqué quand t'es grognon le matin.

\- Je ne suis pas grognon, grommela Clarke. Juste réaliste.

\- C'est l'artiste qui dit ça ?

Clarke enleva son débardeur puis se retourna vers Lexa avec une fausse moue.

\- On la prend cette douche ou tu préfères faire des blagues ?

La bouche de Lexa s'entrouvrit, ses yeux sur les tétons en pointe de Clarke.

\- Euh… douche… balbutia-t-elle.

Clarke la tira par la main avec un sourire satisfait.

 **4 Juin 2017**

L'aéroport était plein à craquer, l'effet du dimanche soir. Clarke tenait la main de Lexa, attendant la dernière minute possible pour passer les contrôles de sécurité. Lexa semblait pale, fatiguée elle aussi, la tristesse d'une séparation qu'aucune ne voulait vivre.

\- Je vais devoir y aller… soupira Clarke.

Lexa acquiesça, sachant que si elle attendait trop longtemps elle risquait de rater son avion. Ce qui ne la déplaisait pas complètement…

\- Clarke… je…

\- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Lexa ravala ses mots, sentant son cœur marteler sa poitrine. Elle embrassa les lèvres de Clarke pour la énième fois, pensant toujours pouvoir se faire à l'idée que ça serait leur dernier baiser avant quelques temps… des mois peut-être.

\- Je voudrais tellement que tu restes, murmura-t-elle.

\- Et moi je voudrais que tu reviennes.

Lexa fut surprise par la pointe d'acidité.

\- Clarke…

\- Tu peux pas me dire des trucs comme ça, Lexa. Pas maintenant.

\- C'est si mal ?

\- C'est toi qui as voulu poursuivre ta carrière ici. C'est toi qui es partie. Je te soutiens, mais t'as pas le droit de me faire culpabiliser pour être restée à New York.

Lexa détourna son regard.

\- C'était pas mon intention.

\- Je sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa. Clarke s'approcha et embrassa Lexa sur la joue.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi. Plus que tout.

 **20 Juillet 2017**

\- Je vais le tuer.

Raven pouffa de rire à côté de Clarke.

\- C'est quoi son prénom déjà ?

\- Finn Collins.

\- Il est plutôt entreprenant, ça a son charme.

\- Je suis sa prof, Raven. Il a passé le cours à dessiner une paire de seins alors que le modèle c'était un homme !

Raven ricana.

\- De toute évidence il ne voulait pas passer trois heures et demie à dessiner un gland.

\- Il y a pas que ça ; il arrête pas de me faire les yeux doux, poser des questions auxquelles il connaît déjà la réponse.

\- Bon il est accro, et alors ? C'est le fantasme élève professeur. C'est pas la première fois qu'un élève a flashé sur toi d'ailleurs… tu te souviens de Zoe ? Une vraie bébé lesbienne.

\- C'était pas pareil. Elle rougissait quand je lui parlais, c'est tout.

\- Elle t'a demandé ton numéro à la fin du semestre.

\- Ses amis l'ont poussé à le faire.

\- Quand même. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude. Pourquoi ce mec t'obnubile ?

Clarke fronça des sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- A chaque fois que tu parles de ton cours de nu artistique tu mentionnes Finn.

\- N'importe quoi.

Raven fit la moue et attrapa une nouvelle poignée de popcorn sur la table basse.

\- Je dis ça, je dis rien.

Clarke se sentit d'humeur écrasante.

\- Non, vas-y, exprime toi.

\- C'est juste que…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai un peu l'impression que ça te plait.

\- Que ça me—mais t'as perdu la tête ? Je ne ferais _jamais_ ça à Lexa.

\- Je ne dis pas que tu veux la tromper, bordel. Juste qu'une partie de toi est peut-être en train d'apprécier l'attention de quelqu'un.

Clarke se leva du canapé.

\- Je m'en fous de son attention.

Raven pausa la série qu'elles regardaient sur Netflix puis suivit Clarke jusqu'à la cuisine.

\- Hey… je t'accuse de rien…

Clarke s'arrêta au comptoir, posant ses mains sur le rebord. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever, agonisant sur les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

\- Ça fait huit jours qu'on ne s'est pas parlées.

Raven fronça des sourcils.

\- Avec Lexa ?

\- Oui. On s'envoie des messages mais… ça fait plus d'une semaine que j'ai pas entendu sa voix.

\- Oh Clarke…

Clarke se retourna avec les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ils ont commencé à l'envoyer sur des grosses productions. Apparemment elle a photographié une starlette montante ; elle pouvait pas trop donner de détails. Et puis elle veut continuer à avoir sa propre clientèle les weekends alors… putain je pense même pas qu'elle dort. La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlées elle était tellement crevée qu'elle se rappelait même plus de notre date d'anniversaire.

\- C'est dans un mois, non ? Tu ne peux pas aller la voir ?

\- Ça sert à rien, elle a plus une minute à elle. Et puis mes étudiants auront rendu leurs examens. Je vais plutôt être dans mon bureau toute la semaine.

Raven s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et passa ses pouces au dessus de ses larmes.

\- C'est juste une mauvaise passe… l'été c'est toujours le bordel de toute façon. C'est un nouveau rythme pour elle…

\- C'est ce que je me dis depuis des mois.

\- Faut que tu lui en parles, Clarke. Elle ne peut pas lire tes pensées.

 **6 Août 2017**

Clarke regarda l'heure passer sur son écran. La petite icône Skype de Lexa était toujours en hors-ligne, et ce depuis plusieurs heures. Elle prit son téléphone et relu ses derniers messages :

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_** Hey, amour… toujours OK pour Skype ce soir ?

...

 **_** Je suis sur Skype.

...

 **_** Tu veux faire 20h ton heure plutôt ?

...

 **_** Tout va bien ?

Clarke soupira. Il était déjà minuit heure New York et elle avait passé l'après-midi à noter des quizz. Elle éteignit son ordinateur et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle hésita avant d'appeler Lexa, sentant la déception se décupler lorsqu'elle tomba encore sur son répondeur. Elle envoya un dernier message :

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_** Je t'aime. Bonne nuit.

 **7 Août 2017**

 **De Lexa à Clarke :**

 **_** Clarke, je suis tellement désolée ! Le shoot s'est terminé tard.

 **_** Je t'appelle à 22h ton heure.

Clarke bouillonna, son cœur en miette. L'Instagram de Lexa la situait plutôt dans un bar que sur un plateau de tournage. Et à en juger par les commentaires sur son selfie en face d'une table de billard, elle avait été plutôt bien entourée.

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_** J'ai la soirée de profs d'art ce soir.

 **_** Passe une bonne semaine.

 **De Lexa à Clarke :**

 **_** Vendredi soir alors ?

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_** Je sors avec Raven, Octavia et Niylah.

 **De Lexa à Clarke :**

 **_** Ça y est, elle fait partie de la bande Niylah ?

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_**?

 **De Lexa à Clarke :**

 **_** Je savais pas que vous étiez si proches.

 **De Clarke à Lexa :**

 **_** C'est devenue une bonne amie. Tu le sais.

Clarke sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna et que la photo d'elle et Lexa en vacances au Canada s'afficha. Elle hésita quelques secondes puis appuya sur le bouton vert.

\- Lexa ?

\- Je me suis dis que comme on s'envoie des textos, t'as peut-être un créneau pour parler.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça.

\- Clarke… je suis vraiment désolée. La soirée a été interminable.

\- Je suis pas idiote, Lexa, t'étais dans un bar.

\- Attends, quoi ? C'était le lieu du shoot.

\- Tu bois de la bière pendant tes shoots ?

\- Elles étaient pleines de thé glacé. Bordel, c'était des accessoires, Clarke. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Me parle pas comme ça.

\- Si tu vas m'accuser de te mentir j'ai le droit de me défendre. Tu crois que je m'afficherai sur Instagram si je t'avais menti ?

\- Je sais pas, Lexa, ça t'arrives souvent ?

\- Jamais.

\- Je dois aller à l'université.

\- En pleine dispute, super.

Le sang de Clarke ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu veux me foutre en colère, c'est ça ?

\- Parce que là t'es aimable ?

\- Je t'ai attendu trois heures hier ! J'ai pas le droit d'être énervée ?

\- Je t'ai dis que je travaillerais tard !

\- Tu sais ce que tu m'as dis aussi avant de partir ? Tu m'as dis qu'on serait pas le couple qui laisse la distance nous faire du mal. Tu m'as dis que t'aurais besoin de moi, de ma voix, de nos appels.

\- Je vis dans la réalité là, Clarke ! On n'est pas des putains d'ados !

Clarke sentit les mots la frapper de plein fouet. Son corps se figea et son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Elle voulut presque que ça soit vraiment le cas.

\- Non, je… Clarke, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis—

Clarke coupa l'appel et éteignit son téléphone, ravalant ses larmes avant de sortir de l'appartement. Elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de se morfondre sur leur relation. Si de son côté Lexa pouvait pleinement vivre sa vie, Clarke le pouvait aussi.

 **11 Août 2017**

Il était minuit passé et Clarke se sentait légère, sans attaches, sans problèmes. Elle dansait depuis une heure, la musique tellement forte qu'elle sentit les vibrations parcourir son corps. C'était bon de vivre, de se laisser aller. Le dance floor était plein à craquer mais elle se sentait bien parmi la foule, parmi les corps flous et aguicheurs.

Quelqu'un se colla derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, une odeur florale et plutôt agréable qu'elle reconnut. Niylah.

\- Tu te débrouilles beaucoup mieux que ce que Raven m'a dit !

Clarke rit, laissant les mains expertes de la danseuse la guider.

\- Raven est une belle menteuse ! répondit-elle par dessus la musique.

Elle ne se rendit même pas compte de la proximité de leurs corps, du souffle chaud de Niylah dans son cou, ses hanches contre ses fesses, et leurs mouvements peu amicaux. Sa tête imbibée d'alcool n'en demanda que plus. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée… tellement longtemps que Lexa n'avait pas exprimé de désir envers elle. Clarke avait beau avoir essayé avant leur dispute, le sexe à travers un écran était vite devenu répétitif.

Clarke essaya d'imaginer Lexa à la place de Niylah. Lexa n'aurait pas hésité à mordiller son cou, à profiter du noir pour remonter ses mains jusqu'à ses seins, à la faire languir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour l'embrasser. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Clarke se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait, de ce qu'elle avait _presque_ —

Elle se retourna rapidement et repoussa les mains de Niylah.

\- D-désolée, balbutia-t-elle.

Rouge de honte à l'idée de s'être servie de son amie pour ses fantasmes, Clarke se faufila à travers la foule et sortit du club. La température était trop chaude même en pleine nuit et elle peina à respirer. Des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux et son premier instinct fut d'appeler Lexa. Elle s'adossa contre le mur de la petite allée à côté du club et sortit son téléphone. La sonnerie de Lexa résonna.

\- Pitié, pitié… s'il te plait, mon amour…

\- _Hey, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alexandria Woods. Je ne suis pas disponible_ —

Clarke raccrocha et rappela aussitôt.

\- _Hey, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Alexandria_ —

Ses larmes coulèrent jusqu'à son menton puis s'écrasèrent sur le sol jonché de vieux mégots. Clarke sentit tout son amour peser trop lourd. Elle était seule dans une allée, détritus d'un côté et le club puant de sueur de l'autre. Elle avait trop bu, trop dancé, trop abusé de son amie, et trop pleuré.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as fais ça, Lexa ? murmura-t-elle.

 **19 Août 2017**

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Lexa s'était assise dans son salon, attendant avec impatience l'appel de Clarke. Elle avait déjà essayé elle même deux fois, mais Clarke lui avait envoyé un message pour reporter d'une heure. Lorsque son téléphone sonna sur la table basse, Lexa se jeta presque dessus.

\- Clarke !

\- Hey.

\- Ca fait tellement du bien de t'entendre… je… t'as pas répondu à mes appels, mes mails… je m'inquiétais.

\- J'avais des exams à noter.

\- Oui, je sais… je comprends. Mais je pensais hier, comme on était le 18…

\- Je ne pouvais pas hier.

La voix de Clarke était froide, ou plutôt vide d'émotion. Lexa avala sa salive, sentant ses mains devenir moites.

\- C'est pas grave, assura-t-elle. On peut célébrer ce soir ? Trois ans…

\- Lexa.

\- Il y a trois ans on s'est dit—

\- Je veux rompre.

Lexa se sentit presque tomber, comme si le sol s'était dérobé sous elle.

\- Tu- tu veux quoi ?

\- Je ne voulais pas faire ça hier. Je te dois au moins ça.

\- Clarke… de quoi tu parles ?

\- T'avais raison. Toi et moi, on n'est pas faites pour ça.

\- Non, _non_ , j'avais tord, dit Lexa, son cœur commençant à se resserrer terriblement.

\- Vaut mieux s'y prendre maintenant que souffrir encore plus. C'était inévitable.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

\- On arrive même plus à se parler sans se disputer.

\- Mais c'est des conneries ça ! Je t'aime, il n'y a que toi—

\- C'est pas l'amour notre problème, lâcha Clarke. C'est tout le reste.

Lexa se releva.

\- Je viens à New York. Je veux te voir, je veux qu'on parle.

\- Arrête, Lexa.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça ! S'exclama Lexa, en colère.

\- Ça fait huit mois qu'on se fait ça toutes les deux ! Qu'on se voile la face, qu'on fait semblant de ne pas avoir le cœur en lambeaux à chaque fois qu'on se dit au revoir ! C'est pas une relation, c'est pire qu'un calvaire et tu le sais !

\- Ta solution c'est de se faire encore plus de mal ?!

Lexa entendit la voix de Clarke craquer, comme si elle s'était écroulée d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Je peux plus me disputer avec toi, Lexa. Je peux plus t'attendre en me demandant si dans deux ans tu me diras que t'as allongé ton contrat.

\- Mais je ne le ferais pas ! Je serais à notre porte, dans tes bras, je serais là.

\- Tu peux me le promettre ? Tu peux me promettre que dans deux ans tu lâcheras tout là bas pour revenir ? Même si tout Hollywood connaît ton nom ? Même si t'as toutes les opportunités dont t'as rêvé ?

Lexa sentit ses mots l'abandonner. Elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Pour elle c'était deux ans et puis un retour à New York. Mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que son travail serait si passionnant. Ses ambitions avaient décuplées, c'était futile de se mentir. Mais perdre Clarke la paralysait.

\- Clarke… si tu fais ça…

\- Tu vois ? T'as toujours été trop honnête pour me promettre des mensonges.

Lexa sentit sa mâchoire se serrer. Son orgueil prit le dessus.

\- Si tu nous fais ça… je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Tu m'entends ?

Un silence pesant marqua les secondes les plus douloureuses que Lexa ait vécu.

\- Je t'entends.

Lexa attendit une suite, qu'importent les mots, quelque chose qui indiquerait qu'elle était en plein cauchemar, mais le silence en disait long. Trois années qui se finissaient par un coup de téléphone. Trois années et Clarke n'avait pas osé lui faire face. Lexa sentit son venin remplacer la douleur dans son corps, sentit son amour se transformer en quelque chose d'hideux.

\- Va te faire _foutre_ , Clarke.

* * *

 **Bon, bon. J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et 7000 mots me sont sortis du crâne. J'imagine que ces deux là se reverront dans 2 ans... et vous ? Merci d'avoir lu cette pacotille. - xx**


End file.
